Magical Girl (Inktober)
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Sebongkah rapalan fakta yang disematkan oleh Clarisse kepada Percy, adalah sekumpulan mantera putih yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh siapapun.


**Sebongkah rapalan fakta yang disematkan oleh Clarisse kepada Percy, adalah sekumpulan mantera putih yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh siapapun.**

**Magical Girl**

"Jackson!"

Gadis musim gugur melayang dari atas batang hidung Percy. Ia meluncur dari tali hitam tebal yang mirip seperti kabel. Setelah posisinya cukup prima, ia melompat dan berdiri tepat didepan Percy, terkejut oleh aksi spektakuler yang tersaji, ia spontan memberi tepuk tangan. Percy merasa ia baru saja menikmati sirkus secara gratis.

Clarisse namanya, anak dari Dewa _Ares_, menatap dengan keceriaan yang membumbung tinggi, pandangannya yang keras dan kuat selalu membuat Percy heran mengapa dia sangat percaya diri.

"Kau mau dengar sesuatu, Jackson?" Masih dengan peringai kuat, tak mau terkalahkan, selalu bijaksana dan mematuhi aturan.

Percy tidak terlalu penasaran, tapi ia begitu ingin bertanya apa yang membuat Clarisse bersua. "Apa? Soal apa?"

"Magical Girl!"

"Hah?"

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh akhir-akhir di Camp. Ada Magical Girl yang menyusup, kau tahu maksudku 'kan? Ini sangat... aneh."

Percy menebak-nebak siapa yang berhasil membuat gosip kacangan macam ini. Clarisse bukan tipe orang yang dengan sangat mudah percaya pada gosip bodoh. Tapi entah karena sihir atau rapalan mantera macam apa hingga membuat Clarisse begitu yakin untuk membagi cerita murahan pada Percy.

"Maksudmu, dia tidak ada dalam daftar murid?"

Clarisse mengibaskan tangan, menolak gagasan dari Percy. "Kasarnya sih begitu, tapi ada yang salah dari tanggapanmu. Dia menyamar menjadi salah satu murid di sini dan murid yang asli itu menghilang! Aku juga sudah membuktikannya sendiri."

Percy seharusnya mengerti bahwasannya Clarisse tidak akan mempercayai pemberitaan bodoh secepat tiupan angin atau ombak yang dibuat Ayahnya jika dirinya belum membuktikan, melihatnya sendiri, ditelaah oleh kebijaksaannya dan dibuat percaya diri karenanya. Clarisse tidak akan begitu.

Bola mata kecokelatan Clarisse yang mirip seperti bulu Beruang menangkap Percy dalam fakta terungkap yang abadi, memerintahkan agar Percy percaya dengan apa yang Clarisse sajikan. "Aku baru mau bilang... , hanya kau yang aku beritahu soal ini, maksudku soal yang menyamar dan menyerang."

Mendengar kata "_serang_" buat Percy ngeri dengan apa yang Clarisse rencanakan. Itu bukanlah gagasan yang akurat menurut sudut pandang Percy, seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dan ia mencoba memperbaiki.

"Kau ingin aku menangkap Magical Girl itu?"

Clarisse melipat tangan di dada, mendongak untuk menikmati suara pohon Pinus. "Tentu. Kalau dia menyamar sebagai diriku lalu secara diam-diam membunuh murid lain, bagaimana? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau si Anak _Hermes_ itu masih keliaran?"

Mungkin Clarisse hanya berpikiran buruk, itu yang Percy pikirkan. Ia masih ingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu, di mana mereka melewati serangkaian peristiwa yang mirip seperti musibah. Percy masih ingat bagaimana rasanya hampir muntah di pusaran air laut, di tempat yang disebut Bermuda Triangle.

Tangannya masih bergemetar ketika merasakan itu, sangat sulit menghapus memori itu. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Bagaimana, Jackson?"

"Clarisse. Kau tahu dari mana kalau Magical Girl itu menyamar menjadi salah seorang murid?"

"Aku sudah lama ada di Camp ini dan aku bisa membedakan masing-masing anak perkarakter hanya dengan sekali lihat. Kau mungkin tidak percaya ini." Clarisse berbisik merdu, ia maju satu langkah untuk menggapai bahu Percy. "Aku yakin dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu, Pelindung itu sepertinya tidak berhasil mendeteksi si Magical Girl. Dia juga mungkin bukan half blood seperti kita! Bagaimana kalau dia membuat kerusuhan?"

Percy berusaha mengingat seluk beluk cerita Clarisse, ia sejujurnya pernah melihat kejanggalan itu, kejanggalan yang disebutkan Clarisse.

Waktu itu adalah hari di mana Percy kembali dari petualangan, Grover mulai bercerita soal ini dan itu pada segerombolan anak-anak, berbual dan membuat cerita heboh sedang Clarisse langsung latihan bertarung tanpa lelah.

Percy sedang tidur waktu itu dan sadar ketika sudah larut malam, kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh bisikan yang hampir mirip rapalan mantera masuk ke lubang telinga. Ia sadar waktu itu dirinya setengah mengantuk dan pada saat itu, entah bagaimana ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah Danau, ia tak sadar dan tak begitu ingat.

Ia sedang mengamati dan menyelidiki, Percy tidak yakin apa yang dia kerjakan, ia hanya diam seolah menikmati senja dan kopi.

Saat itulah sesuatu yang ia tak dipercayai dilihatnya. Ia melihat cahaya spiral menyorot permukaan Danau, spiral itu memunculkan seorang gadis berhelai putih yang dijatuhkan dari atas langit dan anehnya gadis itu bisa mengambang di air! Dia berdiri di atas air!

Riuh yang Percy kira adalah rapalan mantera berasal dari cahaya spiral itu. Ketika Percy mengamati seperti Professor mata duitan ia mendapati pria tua melayang di angkasa, berdiri di sebuah piringan gepeng dan menghilang ketika suara gaung berdendang.

Itu mungkin UFO! Percy menganggapnya begitu. Ia sempat cerita pada Annabeth tapi ia tak percaya, Grover tidak tahu apa itu UFO begitupun Tyson.

"Mungkin itu UFO?" Sahut Percy sedikit aneh.

"UFO? Maksudmu intensitas di luar Bumi? Aku sempat memikirkan itu, tapi aku menyebutnya Magical Girl dan yakin bahwa itu bukan UFO, karena dia yang mengatakannya. Makanya, aku akan menunjukan itu padamu."

Tidak ingat jalur apa yang dilewati Percy. Clarisse membawanya jauh dan masuk ke dalam hutan Pinus. Sekarang Percy mulai mendengar rapalan mantera itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari yang Percy duga. Mereka sampai di suatu tempat setelah menaiki tanjakan, Clarisse berdiri patuh di atas sebuah batu.

"Kalau malam hari, jalanan ini di penuhi batu yang bercahaya dan kodok transparan yang dapat berbicara." Clarisse memulai, menyingkirkan sejumput rambut pada keningnya. "Ada juga makhluk biru berbadan manusia tapi berkepala seekor lebah. Hal seperti itu tidak ada di sini 'kan, Jackson?"

"Ya, aku belum pernah dengar yang seperti itu."

"Gadis itu mengubah daun menjadi kehidupan yang lain, mengubahnya menjadi Kupu-Kupu dan Capung. Ia pernah menyentuh batu dan batu itu berubah menjadi mirip Kennedy!"

Seolah tak percaya. Percy melongo seperti Beo mendengar cerita itu. "Kau serius?"

"Ya, dia akan muncul di sini sebentar lagi."

"Apa? Dimana?"

"Di sini!"

Yang barusan itu bukan Clarisse yang berbicara, tapi seorang gadis yang melayang-layang di atas kepala Percy. Helainya putih, kulitnya putih seperti transparan. Percy melihatnya takjub sekaligus kaget. Si gadis melayang-layang dalam pola melingkar, membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Mantera-mantera yang didengar Percy berbeda dengan yang ia dengar pada malam itu.

"Aku benar 'kan, Jackson?"

Gadis itu menginjak tanah. Lalu berbicara dengan bahasa aneh yang sulit Percy pahami. Kemudian entah dasar apa dan bagaimana, gadis itu mulai bicara dengan bahasa manusia.

"Aku ketahuan. Aku adalah Magical Girl. Aku menyamar menjadi Anna."

"Hah?"

"Ya. Aku menyamar jadi Anna. Tapi kalian berhasil menemukanku. Jadi aku akan menyamar menjadi salah satu diantara kalian."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Clarisse.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya senang menyamar, aku ingin main. Anna dapat hadiah dari aku. Sebuah mobil."

Percy tak mengerti. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"

Rapalan mantera yang Percy dengar malam itu kembali terdengar. Lalu Percy tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Kecuali minggu depannya ketika Clarisse memamerkan replika UFO seharga sepeda motor dan kedipan dari gadis itu.

Oh, jadi Magical Girl menyamar jadi Clarisse...

.

.

.

A/N : Aku minta maaf jika salah menyebutkan warna mata Clarisse.


End file.
